Four Brothers: Retold Fanfiction Story
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: The story of four different men, brothers who came back home in Detroit to bury their mother. Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah and Jack Mercer are now not only back, but want vengeance to the people responsible for murdering their mother, Evelyn Mercer in cold blood. They will know their names as the Mercer Brothers, when they'll lay their vengeance upon thee...
1. CastCharacters

Cast/Characters

\- Mark Wahlberg as Bobby Mercer

\- Tyrese Gibson as Angel Mercer

\- Andre Benjamin "3000" as Jeremiah Mercer

\- Garrett Hedlund as Jack Mercer

\- Sofi Vergara as Sofi

\- Taraji P. Henson as Camillie Mercer

\- Vanessa Ferlito as Dana Beckham (Bobby 's Girlfriend/Fictionally)

\- Fairuza Balk as Dolly (Jack's Girlfriend/Fictionally)

\- Chiwetel Ejiofor as Victor Sweet

\- Fionnula Flanagan as Evelyn Mercer

\- Terrance Howard as Lt. Green

\- Josh Charles as Detective Fowler

\- Barry Shabaka Henly as Councilman Douglas

\- Lyriq Bent as Damian

\- Kevin Duhaney as Keenon


	2. Chapter One: Tragedy

Chapter One: Tragedy

Evelyn Mercer, driving through the snowy weather in her purple minivan arrived at the local store not far from her home. As she got out, another car parks behind her but she pays no mind and walks inside. As soon as she walked in, she sees the owner, Samir holding a boy by his coat collar. "Get off me man, damn!" the boy said. "Calm down!" Samir said. "Samir, what's going on here?" Evelyn asks. "This kid trying to steal candy out of here." Samir said. Evelyn looks at the boy and recognizes him. "Oh Darnell!" She said. "You know him?" Samir asked. "He's one of those boys who don't know any better, that's all." Evelyn said.

Evelyn: "Darnell, what are you thinking?" "Stealing from this nice man?"

Darnell: "I wasn't stealing Ms. Evelyn!

Evelyn: "Ok, Darnell, so the candy just happened to jump into your pocket, huh? Well I don't think so. Samir's going to call the police right now.

Darnell: "But I-

Evelyn: "Samir, the police!"

Samir: "Hello, police?"

Darnell: "Please don't call the police man, please!

Samir: "I'll hold."

Evelyn: "That's what happens when you shoplift. There's consequences."

Darnell: "But it's just some damn candy! I don't wanna go to jail!"

Evelyn: "Well you can probably get away with stealing sometimes, Darnell, but sooner or later you're gonna get caught. Is that the way you want to lead your life?"

Darnell: "No."

Evelyn: "Now, I happen to believe you're worth more. But you gotta believe it, Darnell."

Darnell: "I hear you, Miss Evelyn."

Evelyn: " Are you bullshitting me?"

Darnell: "No, Ma'am."

Evelyn: "Well you better not be, you hear me?"

Darnell: "Yes, Ma'am."

Evelyn: "Ok. Now you tell Samir."

Darnell: "I won't steal anymore, sir."

Samir: "It's alright."

Evelyn: "Boy, did you get lucky. Now l want you to go straight home, you hear me?"

Darnell: "Yes, Ma'am."

Evelyn: "You shouldn't be out at this time anyway. Go on, get."

Darnell: "Thank you, Miss Evelyn."

Darnell left the store with relief from not going to jail and then ran home. Evelyn smiled a little. As the boy ran home, two men dressed in black were in front of the store door.

Samir: "Thank you very much, Evelyn."

Evelyn: "You handled that just beautifully." "You know, he's a good kid." "He just needs an older brother." "So let's take a look at these Thanksgiving birds." "Oh, nice." "Nice and plump."

Suddenly, the two men in black came in. One with a shotgun and the other with a pistol. Barging inside. Samir didn't pay attention until he heard the sound of the shotgun clicking and yelling.

Shooter 1: Yo, Osama! Osama! Get behind the register now!

Shooter 2: Did you hear what he said!?

Shooter 1: Move! Move!

Samir: Please! take it. Please.

Shooter 1: Shut up, man. Come on.

Samir: I want no trouble!

Shooter 1: Shut the fuck up!

Samir: Take it all!

Shooter 1: Shut up!

Evelyn was hiding behind the shelf keeping quiet wishing to save Samir.

Samir: I just came to this country!

Shooter 1: Don't you move!

Shooter 2: Do not move!

Samir: I want no trouble, sir. Take it all. Please.

Shooter 1: This is America, homeboy. Black people don't get what they want in this country. Why should you?

Samir: Please!

The shooter shoots Samir dead in the chest. This caused Evelyn to gasp enough for both criminals to hear. Evelyn covers her mouth and tries to stay quiet but little to late.

Shooter 2: I got it.

The 2nd shooter goes to see Evelyn hiding.

Shooter 2: Hmph. Another foreigner. Y'all love to play games, don't you? Arabs, Russians, Mexicans. You wanna play hide-and-seek? You wanna play games with me, huh?

Evelyn was scared but then she showed no fear...only pity towards the two men.

Evelyn: I have lived most of my life here.

Shooter 2: I don't care where you're from. You're playing games. You wanna play games with me? I got a game for you. It's called Russian Roulette!

The shooter points his gun at Evelyn in her face point blank and fear consumes her again. He pulls the trigger but the gun doesn't go off. Evelyn with her mouth covered, her eyes with little fluid almost dropping.

Shooter 2: Lady luck.

Evelyn stares at the man and the leader shooter comes up.

Shooter 1: What the hell are you doing, Stan?

Shooter 2/Stan: Just playing, man.

The leader points the shotgun at Evelyn who backs up to the freezer full of turkeys. Her face with sorrow and pity for both of them.

Evelyn: May God forgive you, and save your soul.

The shotgun clicks.

Shooter 2/Stan: Oh, man, you're no fun.

While the 2nd shooter covers his ears, Evelyn sheds a tear and closes her eyes. The leader shoots Evelyn point blank in the chest twice. Evelyn's dead body dropping to the floor. The two shooters then run outside the store to escape before the cops show up. Leaving the elderly Evelyn Mercer's body lying dead.

Shooter 1: Move, move, move, move! Come on. Let's go!

/

This is the beginning of the Mercer Brothers revenge.


	3. Chapter Two: Bittersweet Homecoming

Chapter Two: Bittersweet Homecoming.

Bobby Mercer came back to Detroit some days later after he got the news from Jeremiah. Driving through the streets, passing his old school when he and his brothers were kids. Bobby kept a tough look on his face driving to his adopted mother's funeral. Many people were there. She was the nicest human being in town everyone would say. Bobby ended up seeing Jeremiah and Jack there. He hugged them both. Jeremiah was there with his wife Camille and their two children Daniela and Amelia. Jack was here along with a girl that Bobby never seen or met before. She looked as if she was part of his crew from his rock band touring. She was fairly pretty and beautiful. He didn't want to pay attention but her breasts were big.

"How the hell did fairy score a girl like that?" Bobby mumbled. Next to Bobby was his girlfriend, Victoria Beckham. They met when Bobby left Detroit but took it slow of course. She looked to be in her early thirties. "Don't be like that Bobby." Victoria said. "I know, I know I'm just..." Bobby said not finishing his sentence. "I know." "Who wouldn't be pissed?" She said.

Everyone that showed up was sitting with few people standing. That's when the priest started speaking. "Evelyn Mercer gave more and asked less than anyone I ever met." "And yet, despite her kindness, the grimmest of all tragedies has been enacted." "The worst has occurred." "It is written in the book of Joel, that there will be a reckoning, when the men who committed this cowardly act, will be called forward by he who sits in judgment." "A day when all that is hidden, will appear, and no sins of man will go unpunished." "On this day, the sun shall be turned to darkness and the moon to blood." "On this day, even the just shall tremble."

"Amen." Bobby said.

"And now, to speak on Evelyn's behalf, her son Jeremiah would like to say a few words." The priest said.

"Go ahead baby." Camille said whispering to Jeremiah who obliged. Stood up and walked up to the podium, took his hat off and cleared his throat. "Evelyn was in this city for a long time, y'all." "She saw a lot that was terrible, but she stayed hopeful." "She still believed that things were getting better." "Sometimes, despite all evidence." "And that's a hard thing to do...stay hopeful." "Even when you can't find a reason." "She would want all of you today to laugh, tell a joke or something, not cry." "Which is a hard thing to do."

Jeremiah finished his speech and sat back down. In the graveyard, Lt. Green and Detective Fowler were walking through the snow and looked on. Green had a soft look while Fowler kept a small smirk on his face.

"Next we have Jack Mercer who wishes to speak as well." The priest said. Jack looked up and hesitated but the girl next to him put her hand on his and encouraged him to speak. Jack stood up and walked to the podium.

"Cracker Jack." Bobby said to him. Jeremiah and Victoria gave him a brief look and Jack ignored it and then started to speak.

"I never bothered...looking for my real parents." "Because Evelyn was enough." "To go from foster house to foster house." "These people are just watching." "Looking for a place you were given hardly anything to eat, you learned to take what you can get." Jack said.

"I've been to a Pistons game with smaller turnouts." Fowler said. Green just looked at Fowler which meant be quiet.

"When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me." Jack continued.

"Any word from Angel yet?" Bobby asked Jeremiah. "No." Jeremiah replied.

"Until she caught me with my pockets all full." "She tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted and what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name." "She would always make me feel safe in a world, where I thought everyone scorned me but, she would always let me know how much she loved and cared for me and the rest of my brothers."

Jack stopped for a minute crying a little bit. "She didn't deserve this tragedy to happen to her." "She didn't deserve it...not to...die in that way..." Jack said with tears coming down. Bobby stood up and went up to Jack and comforted him. "It's alright Jack." "It's alright, I got this." "Go sit down." Bobby said. Jack nodded and sat back next to the girl. She and Jeremiah along with Camille patted him on the back. Bobby then took the podium. You know, Mom was never big on goodbyes, so, thank you all for coming." "God bless you." Bobby said. "Father?" Bobby called to the priest.

Then everyone left, the funeral was over and they laid Evelyn to rest.

/

Then afterwards Bobby and Victoria were on their way to Jeremiah's house where Jack and the girl were already there because they tagged along with Jeremiah. As Bobby driven close to the house, he eyes Green and Fowler who were parked right next to the street of Jeremiah's house. Bobby parked the car on the side of the house.

"Wow, been a long time since anybody seen that face around here." Green said. "Must've gotten off for good behavior." Fowler said. "Not likely." "That's Bobby Mercer." "Heavyweight champion fuck-up of the family." "And that's a well defended title." "Would've made his daddy proud if he had ever had one." "I used to know him a little." "Played hockey with the boy." "Got thrown out of sixty odd games before the league finally have had enough of him." "They called him the Michigan Mauler."

Fowler looked at Jack crossing the street lighting a cigarette. "Who's the kid?" Fowler asked. "That's Jack." "He's the youngest." "First-class fuck-up, third-class rock star." Green said.

"He doesn't look like trouble." Fowler said. "He's a Mercer." "Don't let him fool you." Green warned him.

Bobby and Victoria walked up on the sidewalk close to Jeremiah's house when they saw the girl that was with Jack. "Excuse me, hi." "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself." "My name's Dolly, I'm Jack's girlfriend." Dolly said. "Nice to meet you." Victoria said shaking her hand. Bobby hugged her as did Victoria. "Where's Jack?" Bobby asked. "He's over there." "He's taking it really hard." "I've never seen him broken apart like this." Dolly said. Bobby walked in the street to Jack. "I'm Victoria." She introduced herself to Dolly.

Jack smoking his cigarette take a hard breather until Bobby came behind him. "Hey." "You alright?" Bobby asked. Jack nodded. "You sure?" Bobby asked again and Jack nodded again reassuring him. "You know I love you, man." Bobby said. "Yeah, I know." Jack said breaking his silence. Bobby nodded. "Come on, let's go see Jerry." he said as they both walked over to their girls.

"What do we got over here?" "Another model citizen, I'm sure." Fowler said. Jeremiah was talking to people who knew Evelyn. "My mom, she used to talk about y'all all the time, about how y'all used to cut work." Jeremiah said as everyone laughed at the joke. "No, actually Jeremiah's alright." Green said. "She told me everything." Jeremiah said to the crowd. "You know, he was a rising star in the union for a while." "Man found a cause." Green said. Bobby, Jack, Victoria and Dolly walked up to Jeremiah. "How you doing baby?" He asked. "Cool." "Nice house, man." "Not bad at all." Bobby said. "What's up kiddo?" "Come on, man." "Give me a hug, man." Jeremiah said to Jack.

"We got one MIA." "I thought you said there were four." Fowler said. "Angel?" "Pretty boy." "Ex-hustler." "Soldier." "Guess he's a no-show today." Green said.

"Do you remember when I built that tree house and you burned the shit down?" "Boy I wanted to kick your ass, man!" Jeremiah said to Bobby laughing. "Come on man, your house is brick." "I ain't gonna burn it down." Bobby said. "Well, now, yeah." "Oh, yeah, yeah." "No smoking in my house, so you're gonna have to put that out." "Sorry." Jeremiah said. Jack threw the cigarette down.

Green and Fowler both got out the car. "I don't get it." "If this woman's such a goddamn saint, how did she end up raising four total fuck-ups?" Fowler asked Green. "Ms. Evelyn cycled hundreds of kids out of the foster-care system and into permanent homes." "And in thirty years she only came across four lost causes." "Four delinquents so far gone, she couldn't find anyone to take them in. "So she did." "Trust me, Fowler, these kids are congressmen compared to what they would've been." Green said.

Bobby, Jack, Victoria and Dolly walked into the backyard and saw Jeremiah's daughters with their little puppy dog on a leash. "Hey there." "You must be Daniela." Jack said. "Look how big you guys are." "And you must be Amelia." "Nice dress, Amelia." Bobby said petting the dog. They all laughed. "I'm Amelia!" She said. "I know." "You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Uncle Bobby and this is Cracker Jack." Bobby said. Jack and Victoria smack his head. "Don't teach them that, man." Jack said smirking. "You're not my uncle." "You're white." Daniela said. "Grandma Evey's white." Amelia said. "Yeah, see, we're a different kind of uncle." "Your grandma, she adopted me and Uncle Jack like she did your daddy." Bobby said. "Who are these two?" "Are they your girlfriends?" Daniela asked. They all giggled. "Yes." "My names Victoria." "I'm your uncle's girlfriend." Victoria introduced herself to the girls. "And I'm your _other_ uncle's girlfriend." "My name's Dolly." Dolly said. "My doll's name is Dolly!" Amelia said happy. "Really?" "That's nice." Dolly said smiling. Amelia turned to see Green and Fowler coming in the yard. "You're a policeman!" She said pointing at Green. "That's right, and you're all under arrest, so don't nobody move." Green said joking. The girls run away giggling. Hey, where y'all going?" Green joked again. "What about me, Green?" "You gonna arrest me too?" Bobby asked with sarcasm. "All depends, Bobby." "You keeping straight?" Green asked. "Straight-ish." Bobby said.

Green: How you doing, man?

Bobby: Good to see you.

Green: Jack.

Jack: Green.

Green: Sorry about your mom, brother. Give me some love.

Bobby and Jack shook Green's hand and hugged him. Inside Jeremiah's house, Jeremiah looks out the door from the living room. Camille walks to him. "Jerry." "I thought you said he wasn't coming." Camille said. "No, I said I didn't know if he was coming or not." "I ain't seen him in Lord knows how many years." "You know it's hard to track that Bobby down." Jeremiah said. Camille gives him a worried look. "Don't give me that look, Camille." "I am way through with that life." He said reassuring her.

Back in the yard. Victoria and Dolly went inside while Bobby and Jack were with Green and Fowler. "Thanks for coming, Green." "Mom would've been happy you made it." Bobby said. "Shit, your mom would've been happy you made it back for her funeral." Green said. "I didn't just come back for no funeral." Bobby said. "We came back here for more than just that." Jack said. "Thanks for the offer, but we got it under control." Fowler said breaking his silence. "Yeah." "You know, I could tell by the look of things when I drove in." "The place looks completely different." "Detroit's finest cleaned it up, huh?" Bobby said. "Yeah, be easy, Bobby, we got these punks." "Kid playing basketball across the street witnessed two gangbangers running in there, shooting up the place-Green was interrupted.

"Come on, Green." "I used to make a good living here because cops like you guys couldn't find tits in a strip joint." "Why don't you come inside, have some coffee and some doughnuts and then take your boy and get the fuck out of here, okay?" "Come on." Bobby said. He and Jack go inside. "Charming guy." Fowler said. Green shrugged his shoulders and they both walked in. It was a long day but soon everyone left.

It was night and the gang were leaving Jeremiah's home. Bobby was driving behind Jeremiah who led the way to Evelyn's house. While driving, Bobby spoke to Victoria and Dolly. "We're going to mom's house and we're living together under one roof." "You girls okay with that?"

"Sure." Victoria said. "Thanks." "Living with Jack's friends can be a hassle at times." "That's why I brought my things." Dolly said. "To get away from the other fairies?" Bobby joked. "Seriously man?" Jack moaned. "Relax Jackie I'm jerking your chain." Bobby said smirking. Jeremiah stops and parks in front of the house. Bobby parked behind him. "Nice to be home." Bobby said. "So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked. "I'm a freaking college professor, Jack." "What do you think I've been doing?" Bobby said. "I doubt that." Jack responded. "Same old Bobby." Jeremiah said. "What about you?" "You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?" Bobby asked. "Bobby." Victoria said. "Fucker." Jack said. "Hey!" "If anyone does the cock sucking around here, it's me." "And that's me sucking his cock." Dolly said grinning. This caused everyone to laugh with Jack blushing. "Jackie, you sure know how to pick em." Bobby said laughing. They all still laughed until it died down. Just as they were all gonna enter the house, they here a voice. "Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." Angel said sitting.

Bobby: Yo, little brother! You asshole!

Jeremiah: You ought to be ashamed! Get your ass over here!

Angel: I missed my plane!

Bobby: Yeah, you missed your mother's funeral too, jarhead. What's up?

Angel: What's up with you?

Jeremiah: What's up, boy?

Angel: It's all good, man.

Jeremiah: You shaved off the Afro, huh?

Angel: Jack!

Jack: Hey! Haven't seen you in forever.

Angel: Yeah, I know.

Jack: Did you get your teeth whitened?

Angel: (Laughing) Man, shut up, Jackie-poo.

They all hugged Angel with open arms. "Angel, this is Victoria and Dolly." "They'll be living here with us now." Bobby said. "How you two ladies doing?" Angel asked. "Good." "Nice to meet you." Victoria said shaking his hand then hugs him. "It's nice to meet the other brother." Dolly said now hugging Angel. Jeremiah unlocked the door and they all stepped inside. "It's beautiful here." Dolly said. "Momma liked to keep things simple and peaceful." Jeremiah said. Wow." Victoria said. They were silent for a few seconds looking around the place. "I'm gonna get me something to eat." Angel said. "All y'all hungry?"

"No, I'm gonna get some sleep." "Jack, you and Dolly take your old room, all right?" "Angel, take yours." "Me and Victoria are gonna sleep in Mom's room." Bobby said. "Come on." Jack said to Dolly. Jack led her to his room that Evelyn gave to him when she took him in. Jack laid on the bed playing his guitar with Dolly laying next beside him. "Jack, you gonna be okay?" Dolly asked. "I don't know." "It's hard to accept...what happened, you know?" "Mom should've never had to suffer that kind of death." "She never deserved suffering." Jack said. "Shhh." "I know." "I felt the same way when that bastard of a father nearly killed my mom." "I'm glad he's in prison, rotting for life." Dolly said. Jack brushed her hair softly. "I feel...vengeful." Jack said silently. "I don't blame you." Dolly said. She hugged his body closing her eyes. Bobby and Victoria were in Evelyn's room and turned the light on and closed the door. "It's wonderful." Victoria said. "Thanks, babe." Bobby said. Bobby took off his coat and hanged it up in the closet and Victoria did the same. She then saw Evelyn's picture and picked it up. "She must've been a wonderful woman." Victoria said. "She is." "She took us all in with no judgments." "She was everything to four scumbags like me." Bobby said. "Hey, hey." "Don't ever think like that, hear me?" Victoria said making Bobby face her. "Evelyn loved you as much as you do too." "And as much as **I** do." Victoria said. She placed both hands on his face softly. "You're right." "And I love you too." Bobby said. They hugged for a while. Victoria sat on the bed while Bobby went into the bathroom outside in the hall. Angel was in his old room. Frustrated, he turned on the radio hearing some classic music. Jeremiah was downstairs in the living room with a sad look. He like his brothers couldn't believe she was gone but it was the unfortunate truth. Bobby still in the bathroom cried. Cried for the first time in his life as he was always the tough man of the bunch. He then turned the water on to wash away the tears falling from his face and then used a folded towel sitting on the toilet.

Bobby then stepped out of the bathroom. He walks to Jack's room and see he and Dolly laying next to each other with Jack still on the guitar. "You've been crying in here, you little fairy?" Bobby teased. Jack stopped playing and laid the guitar down next to his bed. "Leave it alone, man." Jack said ignoring the joke. Dolly opened her eyes. "Hey Bobby." She said. "Hey." "Still making a lot of racket on that freaking thing?" Bobby asked. Jack snickered. "Yeah, still making a lot of racket." He said. "You should really hear what he does, Bobby." "He's really good." Dolly said. "I'm sure he is." Bobby said. "To weird in Mom's room? Jack asked taking out a cigarette. "Oh, man." "Way too weird." "It's crazy." "I mean, everything's exactly the same." "She didn't change nothing in this house." Bobby said. "Some things are better left unchanged." Dolly said. "I guess." Bobby said.

Victoria came in Jack's room and sat next to Bobby. "Hey." She greeted Jack. "Hi." Jack responded. "Hey girl." Dolly said. "I know this is hard you guys but I want you to know, whatever you need help with, I'm down." Victoria said. "Me too." Dolly said. "Thanks, babe." Bobby said. Victoria nodded. "On the real Jackie, all seriousness, I'm glad you're here." Bobby said. "Thanks." Jack said. Jeremiah then came from downstairs into the hall and saw Bobby, Jack, Victoria and Dolly. "Look t y'all." Jeremiah giggled. "What?" Bobby asked. "Nothing." "I'm just happy to see you, man." "Happy to see the brothers, that's all." Jeremiah said. "I'm happy to see to, Jerry." Bobby said. "It's nice also meeting you two ladies." Jeremiah said. "You too." Victoria said. "Likewise." Dolly said. "I guess I'll stop by the grocery store and grab a turkey or something." "Have a Thanksgiving dinner." "Let's at least act like we're a real family." "Mom would like that." "Besides, now we got two new additions to the family now."Jeremiah said. Victoria and Dolly smiled. Angel comes out of his room dressed up. "Where you think you going?" Jeremiah asked. "It's a little heavy in there." "I'm gonna just go outside and get me a little air." Angel said.

Bobby and Jeremiah instantly laughed.

Bobby: (Laughing) You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?

Angel: What are you talking about?

Victoria: What _are_ you talking about, Bobby?

Bobby: (To Angel) What do you mean, what? Come on, what, man. You know exactly what we're talking about with_ La Vida Loca._

Angel: Ain't nobody going to get no _La Vida Loca _nothing.

Dolly: _La Vida Loca?_

Jack: Sofi is her real name. Bobby's got a nickname for almost everybody except Angel and Green.

Victoria: (To Angel) Girlfriend?

Bobby and Jeremiah: Hell no.

Angel: Are you two serious, man?

Jeremiah: Come on, Angel. She got a boyfriend.

Bobby: She got a boyfriend, she's got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's thinking about is your black ass. Leave it alone, man.

Jack stared laughing hysterically making Dolly, Jeremiah and Victoria laugh uncontrollably too.

Victoria: (Laughing) Damn it, Bobby! (To Angel) Angel I'm sorry.

Angel: Man I can't believe y'all coming at me with this crazy junk, man.

Bobby: Yo, little brother she's nothing but trouble.

Angel: I'm standing here telling y'all both right now, I'm not going see that girl, and I'm not!

/

Few moments later, Angel along with Sofi were running through the cold snow. Angel was in a basketball jersey with boxers and sneakers on while Sofi was in her bra and panties with her lime green coat and brown boots. Sofi's now ex-boyfriend was chasing them in his car shooting at them but missing. "How serious are you with this dude?" Angel asked. "We're serious!" Sofi said. "Oh, shit!" "Come on, in here! Angel said as they both cut through the alleyway avoiding more gunfire. Then later, they find their way to Evelyn's house. Afterwards, Bobby argued with Angel and Sofi but it dwelled down after everything calmed down. Jeremiah had already left to go home. Everyone was in their respective rooms and went to sleep. Jack and Dolly were still awake.

"Jack, I agree with what Victoria said." "I'll help you guys out too." Dolly said. "Really?" Jack said. "Swear it." "I'm _your_ ride and die." "I love you." Dolly said. "I love you, too." Jack said as he smiled and they both kiss crashing their lips to each other hard. Jack's room light goes off and they both sleep close to each other.

/


	4. Chapter Three: ThanksgivingInformation

Chapter Three: Thanksgiving &amp; Information.

The next morning, Bobby and Angel are at it again about Sofi, Jeremiah is sitting on the sofa seeing them fight and laughing about it. Jack is in the kitchen preparing the turkey while Victoria and Dolly try to calm things down.

Angel: Bobby don't start with your shit, man!

Bobby: _Loco Ono _is not staying in this house!

Angel: Bullshit, Bobby!

Bobby: I don't care! _La Vida Loca _ain't staying in this house one more night. So get her stuff-

Victoria: Bobby, let the shit go!

Bobby: I'll let it go when she's gone because-

Angel: So it's your house? It's your house?

Bobby: This ain't no homeless shelter! Yes, I'm running this shit!

Angel: You ain't running shit, Bobby! You not!

Dolly: Okay, boys! Cut the fucking shit down!

Sofi: Hey, Bobby! (Speaking and yelling at Bobby in Spanish)

Angel: Baby, why don't you go upstairs? I got this covered.

Sofi: (To Bobby) What's wrong with you?

Angel: Go back upstairs!

Sofi: Why do you let him talk to me like that?

Angel: Go upstairs!

Bobby: (To Sofi) Was I speaking Spanish? Was I speaking Spanish?

Sofi: (To Bobby) What? What's your problem?

Bobby: (To Sofi) Nobody's talking to you! Vamono!

Angel: Can you stop talking to my girl like that, man? That's what I'm talking about, Bobby.

Bobby: She wasn't your girl as of yesterday, man. She had another man. So I'm confused.

Angel: What are you talking about, man? She is my girl!

Jeremiah: (To Angel/Laughing) He's right!

Bobby: Let's just play some fucking Turkey cup, man. How bout that?

Bobby swung the hockey stick at the puck hitting it and going in the dinning room. Jack was in the kitchen done with the turkey. After he stood up, Dolly came from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Hey." Jack said. "Is it always this chaotic here?" Dolly asked. "Yeah, but you get used to it after a while." Jack said. "Shit, I can't decide whether your friends or brothers are a giant hassle." Dolly said. "Well, you like me, attract trouble, but that's what I love about you." Jack said. Jack turned around to see her smile and kissed her softly. "Keep talking like that, and I'll have to show your body no mercy." Dolly said seductively. "I like that." Jack said. They crashed lips hard then Dolly started lowering herself to Jack's belt buckle, unbuckling them. "I should probably get the turkey ready." Jack said. "The boys can wait, right now I'm horny and hungry." Dolly said grinning, pulling his pants down.

Bobby, Victoria and Jeremiah were watching a hockey game while Angel was playing a record. He picked up a few yellow record disks looking at Bobby. "Don't start, man." Bobby said. Angel throws two disks at Bobby who caught one of them. "Why do you always do that?" Bobby asked annoyed. "Shut up." Angel said. "To be aggravating." Jeremiah said. **"**To be aggravating.**" **Angel said mimicking Jeremiah. Angel then throws one at Jeremiah who dodged it easily. "Chill out, man." "I'm watching the game." "Come on." Jeremiah said. Angel throws more at Bobby but Victoria who was sitting on Bobby's lap, catches one and throws it back at Angel landing on his head. Bobby and Victoria laugh. "Yeah." Bobby said. "Why don't y'all hold that down?" "Hold that down, man." Jeremiah said. Angel throws two more at Jeremiah with the first one hitting his face. "Bing." "You a woman." Angel said.

"Get him Jerry." Bobby said.

"Try it one more time." Jeremiah warned. "What you gonna do?" Angel challenged. "You'll see." Jeremiah responded. "Big ass teeth." "Bite me?" Angel asked mocking Jeremiah who laughed at his joke. Angel made biting sounds at him which caused Bobby and Victoria to laugh. "You do got some big ass teeth, Jerry." Bobby laughed. Jack and Dolly laughed to from the kitchen. "Yeah." Angel said as he threw one more disk at Jeremiah which hit his forehead. "All right." Jeremiah said. Angel turned back around to the record. Jeremiah got up off the sofa and smacked Angel in the head.

Bobby: Yeah, get him, Jerry!

Jeremiah: (To Angel) What's up?

Angel: What the hell you doing?

Jeremiah: Come on, boy.

Jeremiah and Angel start wrestling trying to out power each other. Victoria laughs at the scene.

Bobby: The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight! Nitro's got Midnight in a headlock!

"Where's the mud when you need it?" Victoria said still laughing. "I'ma tell you right now, I'm gonna split your tight ass pants!" Angel said still in a headlock. "Get him!" "Get him, Jerry!" "Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him." Bobby said giving his funny wrestling commentary. Jeremiah has Angel on the ground pinned. "Get him, Nitro!" Bobby said. "One, two, three!" Victoria inputted giggling. "Okay." "Alright, alright." "Alright." Angel said laughing. "I'm still your big brother." Jeremiah said giggling. He helps Angel back on his feet and hugs him. "Sweety Man Sway." Angel said. "Yeah." Jeremiah said. They both sat back down and Angel threw one more disk at Bobby. Jack and Dolly were in the dinning room, putting silverware on the table properly for dinner.

"Hey Jack!" Bobby called which got Jack's attention. Bobby got up and threw the disk back at Angel. "Let me ask you a question, it's important." "Dinner almost ready?" Bobby asked. Jack clears his throat. "Almost." Jack said. "Hmm." Bobby said smelling the turkey from the kitchen. He sat down with Jack and Dolly still preparing. "Hey, I'll be upstairs, okay?" Dolly said as she kissed Jack on the cheek and smacked his backside. Bobby smirked at this which Jack smiled. "Well, well, well." "How did you meet a nice piece of ass like that, Jackie?" Bobby asked still smirking. "During the tour, she was actually part of the crew on the bus." "When we met, we just clicked." "We practically have everything in common when it comes to music among other things." Jack said. "Good, good." "So, have you told her that you've come out of the closet, yet?" Bobby teased. Jack rolled his eyes. Victoria then came walking in behind Bobby. "Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?" Jack responded. "What joke?" Victoria asked. "Look, Jackie it's all over the talk shows." "You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person, inside." "If you're a homosexual, you think I care?" "I love you man." "You're my brother." Bobby said with sarcasm. Dolly, who didn't go upstairs was hiding, hearing the conversation. "Bobby, so coming back home, with a _girl, _who I am having sex with as we speak to this day, is gay?" "I mean Bobby, I could have a sex tape of us and it'll change your mind that quick." Jack said. "And you think she's okay with you being gay?" Bobby teased again smiling. Jack sighed. "Bobby, don't do that." Victoria said. Jeremiah came and sat at the table. "Jack, why do you even let him bother you with that shit?" Jeremiah asked. "Because I'm not gay, Jerry." Jack said with obvious annoyance. "That sounded pretty gay." Bobby said. Dolly and Angel come in the dinning room now. "Trust me, Bobby." "Jack's far from gay." "I got the red marks on my ass cheeks to prove it." Dolly said grinning and then showing her ass to them. "Okay, I'm a little convinced." Bobby said. "Little?" Jack said. "If you ain't gay..." Bobby said but was interrupted. "Which I'm not..." Jack said. "...then how come you got that big thick meat tenderizer on your tongue, man?" Bobby asked laughing which caused Angel and Jeremiah to giggle. Jack got annoyed and walked into the kitchen. "Jack, wait." Dolly said walking behind him.

Bobby: Jack. Jack, I'm only kidding. Jack!

Victoria: (Smacks Bobby in the head) See?

Bobby: What?

Victoria: Look what you did.

Bobby: I was just- Hey Jack! Come on, man. I was only kidding. That tongue ring is very masculine. Come on, man. Let's eat. Bring out that bird. I'll let you wear my jacket.

Victoria smacks his head again. Dolly was trying to comfort Jack which he easily did. He was about to take the tongue ring out of his mouth but she stopped him. "No, don't." "Leave it." "It makes you be yourself." Dolly said. Jack smiled. "What would I do without you?" Jack asked. Their foreheads touched and they stay silent.

/

Moments later, Dolly and Victoria went upstairs and the boys were ready to eat dinner. Before they did, they stood up to hold hands, closed their eyes and Bobby said grace. "Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, thank you for this day." "Thank you for this food we're about to receive and thank you for bringing us together." "Amen." Bobby finished. The rest said amen and they all sat down eating. Jack looked at the empty seat at the end of the table. It's where Evelyn used to sit every day when breakfast, lunch or dinner came around. "Pass me the salad, man." Jeremiah said getting Jack's attention. Angel and Bobby took glances at the empty chair too while eating. Jeremiah while eating, took a look at the seat and then saw...Evelyn. Not physically but it was as if she was there, spiritually. As he was staring, he was chewing very hard.

Evelyn: _Zip up your mouth, Jeremiah._ You grow up in a barn?

Jeremiah obeyed his mother. He continued eating but then looked at Angel who was gobbling down his food really fast. "Close your mouth, Angel." "Think you a cow or something?" Jeremiah said. Angel obeyed. "More tattoos, Angel? Evelyn asked. Angel tried to hide the one on his right arm. "You don't have to hide them." "Look at mine." She said as she shows Angel a tattoo of a flower which looked like a rose and then she winked at him which made Angel smile. "But take your elbow off the table." She said and Angel listened. Jack was eating what was left on his plate when he took a look at the chair again and saw Evelyn. This shocked him but his face was still. "Jackie?" Evelyn said. He looked at her hands and wanted to reach them. "I know bad things happened to you before you came to me." "Hey, look at me." She said. Jack obeyed his mother and looked in her eyes. "But you're safe now." Evelyn said. Jack stared until she was gone. As they were still eating, Bobby spoke breaking the silence.

Bobby: To hell with this, man. Let's go get a pickup game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing.

Angel: It's too cold, man. I ain't come all the way back out here to play no hockey.

Bobby: Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!

So the four brothers helped put the foot away to save it. They got dressed ready to go to the ice rink to play ice hockey. "Hey girls!" "Listen, me and the boys are going out to play hockey!" Bobby called out. "Okay!" Victoria, Dolly and Sofi called back.

/

Afterwards, The Mercers played against some other kids from the block and were winning.

Bobby: Yeah! Come on. Bring it.

Jack: Pass me the puck, Bobby!

Angel: Y'all watch this!

Bobby: You got him!

Angel: Yeah! Black present!

Bobby: There you go, yes!

Goalie: Fucking punk, Mercer.

Angel: Nigga, please.

Bobby knocked down one of his opponents.

Bobby: (Sarcasm) Sorry bout' that.

Jeremiah was on the phone with Camille. "Let me talk to the girls." He said.

Bobby: What are you doing? Give me that! Get your hand off your ass, Jerry!

Jeremiah: That's my phone, man!

Bobby: Come on! Hit him hard!

Jack came from behind and knocked the guy to the wall.

Bobby: That was weak!

Jeremiah: Get it, get it, get it.

Jack: Shut up, man!

Jack then knocked another guy really hard sending him face first on the ice.

Bobby: There you go! Shit, I gotta make a man out of you.

Jack: Damn it, Bobby! Why you make them madder?

Bobby: Yeah!

The game then was over with Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah and Jack winning in the end. They packed up their stuff and went to the truck. "Damn, this reminds me of the good ole' days." "Makes me wanna go out there and steal an American car." Angel said. "Well, before all that nostalgia wears off, and y'all wanna blow back out of town?" "We got some important business to take care of." Jeremiah said closing the back part of the truck up.

They boys later arrive in the office for their mother's belongings. They met Evelyn's lawyer who was considered a friend to her. "Gentlemen, I am truly sorry about your mother." "Although I met Evelyn that one time...she made quite an impression." "I know it's difficult to deal with mudane financials matters while your heart still grieves for a loved one." The lawyer said with sincere. "Thank you." Jack said. Jack was flipping through papers that the lawyer gave to them. "Excuse me a minute." The lawyer said getting up. Jack was getting tensed. "Jack, you okay, man?" Bobby asked. "I'm pretty fucking far from okay." "I'm just ready to kill the guys who did this." "That's all I think about, Bobby." Jack said with his voice cold. "We'll get them, Jackie." Bobby said. "Damn right, we will." Jack said. "It's cool, man. Angel said. Jeremiah patted Jack on the back.

The lawyer came back with a metal box. "This is the uh, contents of your mother's safety-deposit box." "I'll leave you to look through it." The lawyer said as he left. Bobby handed Jack a folded paper and Jeremiah a envelop. "Birth certificate." "Adoption papers." Jack said. Jeremiah looked at his. "Henry Ford Hospital." "So I am from Detroit." Jeremiah said. "Lansing, Michigan." "My mom was- Jack was interrupted by Jeremiah. "Sixteen?" He asked surprised. "I got any papers in there?" Angel asked. "No." Bobby said. "I don't?" Angel asked shocked. "No." Bobby said again. "You got any papers in there?" Angel asked this time. "No." Bobby said once more. "Whoa!" "1969." "Mom went to Woodstock." Jack said amazed. It was a old ticket that Evelyn had for a long time. "You didn't know she was a hippie?" Bobby asked.

Bobby looked through again and saw money in another envelop. "Oh, here we go." He said. He then counted the money and Angel asked, "I ain't got no papers in there, man?" He pressed. "Here's something good for right now." Bobby said. He handed Angel and Jeremiah half of the money and then split between him and Jack. "Alright, that part's over." Bobby said. "Come on, I got something to show y'all." Jeremiah said as they left.

/

Jeremiah brought them to the empty property. Jeremiah always talked about what he wanted to do.

Jeremiah: This is it.

Jack: So this is your dream, Jerry?

Jeremiah: Yeah.

Jack: There's a lot of space in here. So what are you gonna do, build some automobiles?

Jeremiah: No, luxury lofts.

Bobby: Rims, man.

Jeremiah: Urban sophistication is what I'm talking about.

Angel: Oh, so now you're doing real estate?

Jeremiah: This whole first floor here is gonna be lavish offices and storefronts. I'm gonna put stained-glass windows here-

Bobby: This whole building is condemned. You got insurance?

Jeremiah: Why?

Bobby: So we can burn this bitch down.

Jeremiah: No, we ain't burning shit down. You always wanna destroy something.

Jack is feet away from them taking a leak on the building floor. "Look." "Look at your little brother." Bobby said looking at Jack peeing. "Jack!" Jeremiah said. Jack turns around while drinking his beer bottle. "Oh I'm sorry, is this the master suite?" "Am I making the property value go down?" Jack teased making Bobby and Angel laugh. "This shithole gives the term **"**Motor City Breakdown**"** a whole new meaning, Jerry." "How the hell you gonna pay for all this? Bobby said. "Government redevelopment loan." "Easy to qualify. Low interest rates." "Y'all stick around, l might give y'all ass a job." Jeremiah said. Angel suddenly laughed pointing at some old items on a rusty shelf. "They look like nipples." Angel said grinning. Bobby, Jack and Jeremiah look at Angel like he was crazy. "Let's get a real drink." Jeremiah said. "Yeah, let's get the girls first." _"Except La Vida Loca." _Bobby said. "Stop messing with her, man." Angel said.

/

When they got back home, they got Victoria and Dolly to come with them to the bar. They all got shots of whiskey. "Your attention, please I wanna make a toast." "To Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had." Bobby said. They all raised their glasses and drowned the whiskey down. "Johnny, pour me and my brothers another round." "And warm milk for the girls here." Bobby said. "Fuck that." "Give me all the booze you have, Johnny." Victoria said. "Same for me so I can drink Jack under the table." Dolly said. "We're not talking sperm, Doll." "This is whiskey." Bobby said. "Well that's a shame because I was gonna offer you some in advance from Jack." Dolly said. They laughed at Bobby who was crossed but laughed. "Keep her away from me, Jackie." Bobby said. They all then go the a table with Victoria sitting on Bobby's lap and Dolly sitting on Jack's lap. Jack and Bobby had a drinking contest, which Jack won.

Jack and Dolly: _Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack_.

Jeremiah: That's your brother.

Jack and Dolly: _Jack drinks Jack._

Victoria: (Laughing) You two are fucking wasted.

Bobby: Jack licks ass crack and ball sack.

Dolly: For someone who talks about dick and balls a lot, you must know from experience huh, Bobby?"

Jack: Yeah, maybe you're the one who licks ass crack and ball sack. But me, I'd stick with boobs if I were you, Bobby. Because Jack likes boobs.

Jeremiah: (Laughing) Oh, man.

Bobby: Fuck you, Cracker Jack.

Angel: (Laughing) Bobby, your ass is getting bitched by Jackie-poo!

Bobby: Whatever. So Jerry, you gonna help us out with this situation?

Jeremiah: I don't wanna go.

Bobby: Why are you in such a rush? You can't hang with your big brother and have a drink?

Jeremiah: l'm here. l mean, what? l'm glad y'all here. l love y'all.

Bobby: Love you too, Jerry.

Then Johnny, the elderly bar tender comes to them. "Hey, that's real goddamn bad stuff about your mom, fellas." Johnny said. "Yeah." Jack said. "Fucking gangs." "Worms." "Someone ought to step on them." Johnny said. "Which gang, Johnny G?" Bobby asked. "Oh, shit." "Here we go." "I knew it." Jeremiah said groaning. "I think I heard something." "The neighborhood's really upset about this." Johnny said. "Same old Bobby." "Mama always said, "As bright as Bobby is, he just doesn't like to think." "Ain't no good gonna come from this." "Look, let the police do their damn job." Jeremiah said almost complaining. "Stop with the police, man." Jack said. "Half the cops in this town are crooked." "You think the other half give two shits about a another liquor-store holdup?" Bobby said. "Jerry, this was your mother we're talking about." Victoria said. "Man, I know this." "But, I'm telling you man, Green's on our side on this one." "Come on, man." Jeremiah said. "Green?" "She's the only one that ever gave a damn, man." "The least we can do is bang on a few doors and see what happens." "We owe her that much." Angel said. "We owe her a hell of a lot more than that, that's for goddamn sure." Jack said. "I agree." Dolly said. "Yeah, why are you acting like a little bitch, Jerry?" Bobby said. "Bobby." Victoria said smacking his chest. "Oh, okay." "So, what, y'all just gonna shoot up the whole town because y'all mad?" Jeremiah asked. "Why not?" Angel asked bluntly.

"Come on, man!" "The people who did this, are probably from the same shitty-ass streets we from." "Mom would've been the first to forgive them and y'all know that." Jeremiah said. "I don't see how." "They murdered her in cold blood." "That shit is unforgivable." Dolly said. "Look, we can't all be saints, Jerry." Bobby said. "Yeah, we can't all be saints, Jerry." Jack copied. "All right." "All right." "Cool." Jeremiah said getting up. "Bye, Jerry." Bobby said. "Don't call me when y'all get shot up." "This is Detroit, in case y'all forgot." Jeremiah said putting his coat on. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bobby said. "Johnny, come tell us what's going, man." Angel said. Johnny sits down with them. "You wanna know what I heard?" "Get this, heard some gang out a few miles from here knew about the shooting." "Or might've had something to do with it." Johhny said. "You're shitting me." Jack said. "Nope." "And the supposed "gang" their damn high school kids." Johnny said. "No fucking way." Bobby said. "That's as far as I heard." "Also, this is probably a rumor but heard two of them may have done that to Evelyn." Johnny said. "Is that right?" Angel asked. "As far as I know, boys." Johnny said. "Alright, thanks." Bobby said. They all finished their whiskey and left the bar. Bobby stopped. "Y'all down for teaching a lesson?" Bobby asked. "Why the fuck not." Jack replied. Bobby smirked.


End file.
